marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
O*N*E Threat Levels
Origin After the M-Day, the O*N*E established a scale of threat levels for each remaining mutants, regarding to their powers and inclination to join sides in the case of a human-mutant conflict, using the mutant files compiled by and from the Commission on Superhuman Activities (C.S.A.) ; Executive order 13386, S.W.O.R.D., ; Cable entry ; Cheney, Lila entry ; Colossus entry ; Dark Beast entry ; Ichiki, Hisako entry ; Kylun entry ; Nocturne entry ; Shatterstar entry ; Toad entry Weapon Plus, ; Siryn entry NYPD, ; Jazz entry and the S.H.I.E.L.D., ; Fever Pitch entry ; Mentallo entry ; Ricochet entry ; Scalphunter entry among others. That creation was initiated by the Executive Order 13386, Section 1. from the White House. Threat Levels Low Threats The mutants designated as "Low Threats" are mostly pacifists, children, students, passive people with none or low powers sets , with less mutant-family attitude: It include almost only mutants who aren't thought to join mutants ranks in a human-mutant war, ; Squirrel Girl entry or at least with an appeasing influence, ; Pixie entry or reluctant to resort to violence; ; Trance entry as well as peace-promoting, mutants harmless but requiring protection, ; Lorelei entry or human collaborationist mutants. In a global way, this list consisted of five X-Men Training Squads members, two Morlocks, a former terrorist, a Great Lakes Avenger and four civilians. Also, Peepers is an exception as notwithstanding his terrorist past, ; Peepers entry he is seemingly the sole real powered criminal or terrorist classified as a low threats. * See also the list of mutants classified as Low Threats. General Threats * ''See also the list of mutants classified as General Threats. Significant Threats * ''See also the list of mutants classified as Significant Threats. High Threats * ''See also the list of mutants classified as High Threats. Severe Threats That level, the highest, list the most troubled or ambitious ; Quire, Quentin entry ; Rogue entry ; Wolverine entry ; X-23 entry mutant elements, ; Selene entry ; Shaw, Sebastian entry the more threatening terrorists and criminals, ; Fever Pitch entry ; Mystique entry ; Sabretooth entry and the more powerful mutants, ; Exodus entry ; Magma entry including reality, ; Richards, Franklin entry cosmic ; Braddock, Jamie entry or molecular manipulators. ; Mr. M entry This include most of the Omega level mutants, Omega Class mutants and Omega-level telepaths listed in those files, with the notable exception of Elixir, who is an Omega Level mutant due to healing powers, but also was considered as a potential ally to the human due to his psychology and relationships, and therefore is considered "only" as a general threat. ; Elixir entry * ''See also the list of mutants classified as Severe Threats. "Flags" Red-Flagged ... Orange-Flagged ... Similar Classifications Nimrod Nimrod used a pretty similar classification, with, in the order: * '''Threat Level, Zero', seemingly applying to humans like Prodigy or the X-Factor negative Naze Munroe. * Threat Level, Minimal or Threat Level : Low is seemingly for mutant with no real fighting capabilities like Forge or Orora Munroe, a pre-adolescent mutant. * Threat Level : Medium * Threat Level : High * Threat Level, Severe Given the fact the classification is showed to be supposed to fit in a five-ranks scale, the threat level Minimal is seemingly the Low. The Treat Levels Medium and High seems to match with the O*N*E Threat Levels General, Significant and High. This scale seems to be based only on the fighting capabilities, and not also on the psychological aspect: * Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) was stated to be a Severe Threat by the O*N*E, as well as her alternate. Same for X-23. * While Forge (Earth-616) was listed as a High Threat by the O*N*E, he and his alternate are respectively listed as minimal and low threat levels. * Surge and Hellion, both powerful, were classified as High Treat Levels, while the O*N*E made them respectively General and Significant. * Dust, Rockslide and Mercury, with passive mutations, were all classified Medium, while the O*N*E classified the two former as General Threats and the latter as a significant. References Category:O*N*E Threat Levels Category:Power Classifications Category:Power Classifications by Authors Category:Mutants by Level Scales